Nightmare:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Kit is in a dangerous relationship with her current boyfriend? What will her cousin, Pamela do? Can the Dukes protect her from her boyfriend? Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this one!, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. The Argument: Prologue:

The Argument: Prologue:

_**Things in Hazzard County were as normal as it could be, & things are good with the world, no worries or complaints, except at the Duke Farm, Pamela Duke, a Brunette Haired, Sapphire Blue Eyed beauty like her father, Luke Duke, is arguing in their bedroom, that they shared all of their lives, with her cousin, Kit Duke, a Blond Haired Baby Blue Eyed beauty like her father, Bo Duke, about her current boyfriend, Roy Conners, when she came back for the rest of her stuff, the argument was about her spending so much time with him, ever since she moved in with him, & his certain behavior that he has towards Kit, Pamela didn't like it, & she expressed her opinion about it.**_

Pamela (calmly keeping her temper in check): I just think that sometimes he doesn't have respect for you, & other women, I think that you should spend more time with your family, instead with Roy. (muttering): I wouldn't move in with a guy so dang fast.

Kit (now angry): Maybe you wouldn't, but this isn't about you, it's about me!, & I wish you respect me enough or my relationships to know I can make the right decisions for my life!

_**Suddenly Kit got angry too, & her temper was flaring up, Luke, Bo, & Daisy entered the bedroom, & Luke asked this.**_

Luke: What the hell is going on here, Kids?

Kit (angry): Pamela was trashing my relationship, & Roy, she doesn't think I could handle the decision I made about moving out of here!

Pamela (equally angry): You can't! I am worried about you getting hurt because of this guy! You are so stubborn!

Daisy (shocked): Pamela Katherine Duke!

Kit (even more angry): That's ok, Aunt Daisy, If Pam can't respect my relationships, or me then I am not going to visit here anymore! (she packed up the rest of her things): Goodbye!

_**She hurried out the door, but Pamela caught her by her arm, & said this to her.**_

Pamela: Where the hell are you going? You have to help me with the "General Lee"?

Kit (letting go of her cousin's grip, even more angrier): Get someone you can respect, I don't want it anymore! (she handed her some money): Here, this is for my half!

_**She hurried out the door, & she left the Dukes speechless, they couldn't believe the change in their loved one, once they heard the Blue Roadrunner, that they are familiar with, leave the Driveway, Bo, Luke, & Daisy went to the Kitchen sadly to talk amongst themselves over some Hot Apple Cider, & Cookies, that Daisy prepared for them. Meanwhile, Pamela went back to **__**her**__** bedroom, now since Kit left, she let out some tears over the losing of her cousin, & she was thinking this to herself.**_

_Pamela (thinking, as she let some of the tears fall down her cheeks): I do love you & respect you, Cousin, I just don't trust & respect, Roy, I hope that you will be ok out there, if you aren't, I will come for you in a instant, & kill that bastard!_

_**She composed herself, & sadly went to join her family, they all hope that when Kit calms down, she will come to her senses, & come home, where she belongs, they don't trust Roy as far as they can throw him, but they have to trust their loved one, & let her make her way into the world.**_

End of: The Argument: Prologue:

_**Balladeer: You think that Kit & Pamela will make up after their argument? Is Kit in danger? Can the Dukes help her, if she is? Stay tuned, & rev up the "General Lee", you don't want to miss a thing, the next chapter of: Nightmare is next, y'all**__**!**_


	2. The Fight & Abuse: One:

The Fight & Abuse: One:

**_Roy had a Business Interview as an Artist at one of the Graphic Arts Company in Atlanta, & he was steamed afterwards that he didn't get it, he hopes that he doesn't lose his temper at Kit, once he gets home, cause if he does, he won't be able to stop._**

_Roy (thinking): Let me just get through tonight, & hopefully be a better person to Kit, cause she deserves it._

**_Kit in the meantime, managed to calm down, she cooked up a great dinner, & cleaned up the house, the way Roy liked it, she also hopes that he is in a good mood, & that the day was great for him._**

_**Roy came home on time that evening, sat down, & ate the wonderful meal that Kit created, he complimented her on how great the house looked, he said to her this about the supper.**_

Roy (smiling): Honey, This is a great supper, you done it again, I can't think of a better meal.

Kit (smiling): Thanks, Sweetheart, It was really nothing, I am so glad you liked it.

**_They ate the wonderful meal, & during dessert, Roy filled Kit on that he didn't get the Interview, & she went up to him to comfort him._**

Roy (warning): Stay away, Kit, when I get like this; I need to be alone for a while.

Kit (confidently): You need a bigger company, You need to look harder, then your problems will be solved for you.

Roy (warning): I am warning you, Kit, stay away, You don't believe in me, I can't support you, just because you have a job, you can support us forever, Is that what you are saying?

Kit (taken back): No, Honey, I think that you need some confidence, if you have that, you can nail any interviews, I think that if you get help, you can make a success out of yourself.

_**Without any further warning, Roy pushed her hard, & she fell against the wall leading down the steps, he said this with venom.**_

Roy (venom): You think I need help! You are the one who get help with your listening! I told you not to push me, & see what happened!

_**She stood up, & trying to hold back the tears, she said this to him.**_

Kit (emotional): I am saying this, cause I love you, Baby, I gave up everything for you, I want to be with you, I am so sorry for what I am doing to you.

Roy (mocking crying & angry): Don't make me feel guilty for you! It's your fault, I am like this, you stupid Bitch!

**_He knocked her down, & she fell down the long path of steps, all the way to the end, he looked down, & was momentarily shocked, & then he went to "The Boar's Nest" to get drunk._**

**_Meanwhile, Kit moaned in pain, & was crying hard for herself, & for Roy, she knew that he needed to cool down, & then she knew that he would get her, she has to get back to the farm, but, the other part of her feels like he wants her to be his slave, & if she doesn't deliver what he wants, he will kill her, she just hopes that her family isn't too mad at her to let her stay, she thought to herself._**

_Kit (thinking): I need to get the hell out of here, & get back with my family, I don't deserve this, no woman does, & I hope that Pamela could forgive me for what I did._

**_She got up slowly & got her keys, she got into her car, & drove fast along the route back to her family's farm that evening, she got there, & Pamela answered the door, she just hugged her, & cried, Pamela comforted her, & knew what happened, she said this to her cousin._**

Pamela (soothingly stroking her cousin's hair): Don't worry, Cousin, I am not going to let that bastard hurt you ever again, you are home & safe, let's go inside.

**_The older Dukes came into the Living Room, & were surprised & shocked to see the scene in front of them happen, Pamela filled them in, & they were angry, Kit blamed herself, & Pamela & the others got angry with her. They had a major confrontation. _**

End of: The Fight & Abuse: One:

**Balladeer: What are the Dukes going to say to her to make her realize it's Roy's fault, not hers? How are they going to take care of Roy? How are the Dukes going to protect Kit from her? Rev up the "General Lee", & you don't want to go the Fridge now, Friends, The next chapter of: Nightmare is next, You all stay put, you hear? **


	3. Tough Love: Two:

Tough Love: Two:

_**Pamela went to the bathroom for a second, &**_ _**the Dukes couldn't believe what they heard what Kit was saying, & they decided that using tough love would be the best thing to get through to her, Luke said this first in shock.**_

Luke (exclaimed): He didn't mean to? The Bastard hit you, it's not like forgot it's your birthday or something!

Daisy (angry): A man, who hits on a woman in a mean way, is a coward in society, & everywhere else.

Bo (even more angrier): This coward messed with the wrong family.

_**The more the older Dukes got angrier & throw insults, the more Kit wanted to explode, & she did right then & there in front of them.**_

Kit (angry): Shut up, just shut up all of you! You don't know the whole story, Roy is trying, there is no work, & I told him that he should try a bigger company, he said I didn't believe in him, & that I want to supported both of us, he told me a million times, that once he gets into one of his moods, I should just walk away. …(suddenly broke down): But, I didn't, I didn't…I…

_**She comforted by her family, & Daisy said this to her.**_

Daisy (soothingly): Don't say anymore, just save your strength.

_**The Duke Boys agreed as they comforted Kit too.**_

Luke (gentle & soothingly): Remember, This isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong, & you didn't deserve this.

Bo: That's right, Honey, I would kill him, but I am worried about you, so I am going to leave it alone for now, but I do think he should get punished for what he did.

_**Kit nodded in agreement with her father, & she cried harder, she yelped in pain, once they hugged her close to them.**_

Bo (concerned): What's wrong?

Kit (winced in pain): It's my back, Daddy.

_**The older Dukes lifted her shirt gently & gasped at the sight of the fresh bruises, & welts on her back, they each said this in shock.**_

Daisy (gasped & exclaimed): Oh my Lord, That bastard!

Luke (gasped too): Dear Lord, I can't believe that he did this to you, I am glad you came to us.

Bo (angry now & exclaimed): I am going to kill the son of a bitch! I am going to kill him!

_**Daisy, Kit, & Luke managed to calm him down, he composed himself, Daisy & Luke told him that they need to focus on Kit right now.**_

Bo (calm & composed): You're right, Guys. (to Kit): I am so sorry, Sugar.

Kit (smiled a bit): It's ok, Daddy.

_**All of sudden, they heard a voice from behind them.**_

Pamela: What's going on here now, Guys?

_**The older Dukes looked at each other, & decided not to hide anything from her, they turned Kit around, lifted her shirt up & showed her the bruises on her back, Pamela saw this & gasped, she said angrily.**_

Pamela (anger): That son of a bitch!

_**She raced out of the door, & got into the "General Lee" raced off to "The Boar's Nest", where she knew Roy was going to be, as she raced off, Kit called out to her.**_

Kit (shouting): No, Pamela, Let him be!

_**The older Dukes watched as their young one was worried about her cousin, the sister she never had, & she said with concern.**_

Kit (concern & panicky): He's going to hurt her, & he won't let up on her.

Daisy: I wouldn't worry, Honey, that girl can handle herself just fine on her own.

Luke: You know she won't stand for anyone hurting you, & she would die first before that would happen.

Bo: Yeah, Now, let's go & wash your face, we are going to see Doc. Appleby at the hospital, OK, just to be on the safe side.

Kit (protesting): I don't want go, Daddy.

Daisy: We are going to get you checked out, & if he says that you can come home, then we will have some supper afterwards.

_**Kit nodded, & Daisy led her to the Bathroom to do the task, leaving Bo & Luke alone for a second.**_

Luke: I hope that Pamela won't let her temper get the best of her, but I seriously hope that she beats the hell out of him for what he did to Kit tonight, Cousin.

Bo (nodded in agreement): Me too, Luke, me too.

_**They saw that Kit & Daisy got out of the bathroom, & they helped Daisy get her ready, they got into the Old Pickup Truck, & headed for Tri-County Hospital in Capitol City.**_

_**Meanwhile, Pamela was switching between 1st & 2nd Gears hard without stopping, her mind was focused on the anger that she feels towards Roy, & she was thinking this angrily to herself.**_

_Pamela (thinking): I can't wait to beat the hell out of him, & teach him a serious lesson but treating women right, & for hitting my cousin, that bastard will have his head spin, when I get through with him!_

_**She snapped back to the Present, when she realized that she was at "The Boar's Nest", she pulled in, & got out. She made some small talk with Jim, the Bartender, who is always there, then she made her way to Roy, who was with some of his friends, she kicked his chair from underneath him, & things stopped abruptly, Roy said looking at her with anger & exclaimed.**_

Roy (angrily exclaimed): What the hell was that for? What the hell are you doing here, Pamela?

_**Pamela just stood there seething, & Friends, You don't want to mess with a pissed off Duke, especially one, whose family member you hurt, Is Roy going to survive this encounter? Find out, & don't move!**_

Pamela (anger): That was for my baby cousin, that you hurt badly, you son of a bitch! (she punched him in the jaw): Stay the hell away from her.

_**A fight broke in "The Boar's Nest" between a woman, & a man, that is a first for Hazzard County, Georgia, Folks!**_

End of: Tough Love: Two:

_**Balladeer: Friends, This is going to turn ugly! I can't watch this, something tells me that Roy is going to get hurt, I feel sorry for him a little bit! You shouldn't mess with a Duke, especially an angry one!, Is Pamela going to get arrested, & in trouble? Will Kit be ok at the hospital? Is Roy going to get what he deserves? Find out, & stay tuned, Friends, The next chapter of: Nightmare is next, y'all!**_


	4. Confrontation: Three:

Confrontation: Three:

_**Pamela was angrier than a Bobcat in heat, she punched Roy a couple of times, & then she kicked him across the room, she beat the hell out of him, then let him up, he got up without any problems, looked at her & said this in anger.**_

Roy (anger): This is between my girlfriend & me, Butt of our business.

**_Pamela became angrier, & she said this to him exclaiming loudly._**

Pamela (exclaiming): She is my cousin, & I will be damned if I let you hurt her again, I am going to get her away from you, even I have to die trying! You come near her again; I will kill you, & make sure that no one misses the body!

_**They continued fighting, & Pamela made up strategy, for not having Roy's strength, & she was using it to her advantage, she was doing well, when Roy came charging at her, she used her weight, & threw across to some empty tables, they continued their fighting, it was stopped abruptly, by a gunshot fired in the room, Enos, & Rosco entered the room.**_

Rosco (shouting): OK, Knock it off, or I will cuff & stuff the both of ya!

**_Roy said this in anger to Rosco & Enos._**

Roy (anger): I want this crazy bitch thrown in jail for attacking me; she is making up stories that I hurt her cousin, Kit Duke.

**_Pamela made an attempt to go at Roy, but was restrained by Enos, & Rosco, she said exclaiming in anger._**

Pamela (exclaiming in anger): Damnit, It is true, Rosco & Enos, Us Dukes never lie, Go & check on Kit, if you don't believe me, she should be at Tri-County by now!

**_Rosco thought about it for a second, & he said this to Enos._**

Rosco: Enos, Let's get him on the charge of Assault & Battery on Kit Duke, & keep him there for a week, & Pamela will get to stay over night, then we will decide if harsher punishments would be needed, I am going to the Duke Farm to see if Kit is OK.

**_Enos nodded, & they put them in separate cars, & put them in separate cells, then Rosco went to the Duke Farm, while Enos watched the station._**

**_Rosco took a chance & was relieved to find the Dukes back at their home, Daisy put a sedated Kit to bed, as she was doing this, he expressed his feelings to Bo & Luke._**

Rosco (sincerity): I am so glad to see that Kit is OK, Bo.

Bo (grateful smile): Thanks a lot, Rosco.

**_Rosco hated to deliver the next piece of news to the boys._**

Rosco: Boys, I had to arrest Pamela for a fight at "The Boar's Nest", I know that she was defending her cousin, but two wrongs don't make a right. The Bail is set at $200.00; you can get her out now or tomorrow, if you want, we can make sure that she stays safe.

Luke: No, Rosco, We will get her out right now.

Bo (agreeing): We just must tell Daisy where we are going.

_**Rosco nodded, & Bo told Daisy, who was taking care of Kit that they have to bail out Pamela out of jail, she nodded, & told him to be safe, & hurry back.**_

**_The next day, the arrest of Pamela Duke made it around Hazzard County, & Kit heard about it too, she felt bad that her cousin got herself in trouble on the account of her, & when Bo, Luke, & Pamela entered to join them for breakfast, she hugged her cousin tightly,_** **_forgetting her own pain, she sobbed this to her._**

Kit (sobbing): I am so sorry, Pammy, for what you had to go through cause of me.

**_Pamela shushed her, & strokes her hair the way, she did when they were kids, & she comforted her._**

Pamela (smiling down on Kit): It was worth it, Kiddo, Just to keep the bastard away from you.

**_Kit hugged her cousin tighter, taking in her cousin's perfume, it made her feel better._**

Kit (smiling): I love you, Pamela.

Pamela (smiling): I love you too, Kiddo.

**_Bo, Daisy, & Luke were touched by the scene in front of them, & watched as the cousins properly reunited, & bonded once again, & they knew that nothing can break up Pamela & Kit up ever again._**

**_The Older Dukes are going with Kit to get her stuff from Roy's apartment, she is going to move back to the farm, & they hope that it won't get ugly, if it does the Dukes are prepared just in case._**

End of: Confrontation: Three:

**_Balladeer: What will the older Dukes do once they have their encounter with Roy? Will it turned ugly? Will Kit & Roy have a sad goodbye? Is Roy going to be stupid after his encounter with Pamela? Or will Pamela give him a 2nd chance, Find out in the concluding chapter of: Nightmare, next, y'all!_**


	5. Starting Over: Epilogue:

Starting Over: Epilogue:

**_The older Dukes had their encounter with Roy, & gave him their warning of approaching Kit again, if he does, they would do much more than Pamela did, he got the message, they got Kit out of there, & settled back home once again._**

_**The following week, everyone was relaxing, & enjoying the outdoors, & Pamela & Kit were working on the "General Lee", Pamela loved the sight of her cousin underneath the car, it was suppose to be that way forever. They took a break, & Kit asked her cousin this.**_

Kit: Hey, Pammy, How come you forgave me for our fight? I mean you had every right to be mad at me for the way I acted towards you.

Pamela (gave her a smile): I know it, but I love you, & I can't put my pride before that, you were getting treated wrong, & I wouldn't stand for it, You deserve better, cause you have a great heart & knack for caring.

_**Kit was touched by her words, she gave her cousin a hug, & said this to her with a smile.**_

Kit (smiling at her cousin): Thanks, Cuz.

Pamela (smiling at her, welcoming Kit's embrace & hugged her back): Anytime, Kiddo.

**_Bo & Luke were watching their daughters laughing & having a good time, it had been awhile for that sound, Bo said this to him._**

Bo: Luke, I am so grateful to your daughter, she got my daughter out of a dangerous situation, & she is safe & sound, she back with us again, You did one hell of a job raising Pamela, Luke, Anita, & Uncle Jesse would've been proud.

Luke (smiled at the compliment): Thanks, Cousin, I am very proud of her, she is a good woman, but I can't stop thinking of them as Daddy's little girl.

Bo (nodded in agreement): Me too, Cousin, me too.

Luke (smiling): Let's see if they need help.

**_Bo smiled & nodded in agreement, the girls welcomed the help, they stripped off their shirts, so did the girls, they wore match Undershirts, while the men went bare, they worked until Daisy called for lunch._**

_**After everything was done, Daisy took out her camera, & said to her loved ones this.**_

Daisy (smiled at them): How about a picture around the "General Lee"? You know the two-generations of Dukes.

**_They agreed, Bo & Kit went to the Driver's side, while Luke & Pamela took the Passenger's side, they had big smiles, they posed with grease all over the bodies & all, they forgot about the past month, & all of the bad stuff that happened._**

**_They showered & changed, the four of them got into the famous Stock Car, they went for a drive, & they were approaching Sticks River, & they all knew what is going to happen._**

Luke (warning & exclaiming): Bo, Don't you even think about it!

_**Bo just smiled & said this to his older cousin.**_

Bo (smiling): Luke, It's the only way home.

**_He got the "General Lee" all set up, they raced off the edge, & went into the air, & Luke shouted this…_**

Luke (shouting): Bo, Set this thing down!!!

**_Bo let out a yell._**

Bo (yelling): Yeehaw!!!!

**_Despite being mad at his cousin, Luke laughed, just like Daisy, they needed it, cause the month they had was hell for all of them, not just Kit, & once they got on the ground again, they raced off back to their farm._**

End of: Starting Over: Epilogue:

**_Balladeer: Things are back to normal in Hazzard, Kit & Pamela were friends &cousins once again, they did everything together, & Kit has better instincts for now that day on, & she learned to trust her heart & her family again, she also practicing for the NASCAR Circuit, like her father did, & Pamela is helping her, Well, things in Hazzard, they never get boring, huh? Stay Tuned for the next Duke Adventure, Come back again, you hear? _**


End file.
